


keep you safe away from me

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, IM MAD, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Praise Lilith!, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Unrequited Love, Witches, ok but why there is still susie putnam not theo, spellmans, witches bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: Zelda isn't able to bear with Lilith living under her roof because the simple sight of the demoness burns her heart. She hides her feelings, but Lilith always has her ways.~~spoilers for part 2





	keep you safe away from me

The truth came through Zelda's heart like a knife with which she stabbed the Dark Lord.

It was so daft and stupid, she realized quickly, although that new Mary Wardwell made her feel things that no man ever did. Of course, lust. It was the most common feeling Zelda felt, but next to them were new ones, almost never explored in the romantic kind of way.

When she was seeing Mary with that storm of locks around her sharp cheekbones and jawline, long nose and red lips, in those marvelous dresses it didn't only turn her on. She also felt like if something was kicking her in the stomach and her head was so dizzy; so light. Zelda just wanted to smile when Wardwell was visiting.

She never showed it, not even a little bit and now she was thankful that the break inside of her couldn't be known by anyone else.

It wasn't Mary, not at all for all those months. It was Lilith. The Mother of Demons. Almost officially the Queen of Hell.

Zelda glanced at the woman sitting in the corner of the room, talking with Sabrina. Around them the coven, or rather precisely the rests of it.

When Hilda joined her and stood by side, Zelda cleared her throat.

"This is all that's left of the Church of Night and the Academy." There was visible melancholy in her voice, maybe exhaustion and unclear future and chaotic past attached this tired tone to Zelda's words. "A handful of witches and warlocks."

"What do we do now, Zelds?" Hild asked but didn't let the answer come completely. "We don't have a Dark Lord to worship anymore."

Zelda smirked, despite the sadness inside of her. Was it what Sabrina called once, Hilda and Ambrose maybe too, heartbreak?

"Perhaps we're the Church of Lilith now."

She said it loudly enough to the demoness to hear and their eyes connected. Why the fact of the true identity of this woman didn't change a thing in Zelda, except for adding a lot of pain? She still felt the way she tried to hide for months.

Hilda chuckled and Zelda returned the laughter.

"I don't know. But as High Priestess, I'll figure it out." She exclaimed and glanced at her sister who gave her knowing look.

There was a lot more than just this to figure out but Hilda's presence calmed her.

She stared into the fire as it lightly burned and warmed the room what represented how she felt next to Ma- Lilith, but possibly, just possibly, it would be okay. Sometime.

* * *

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Sabrina." Hilda smiled at her niece. The whole family gathered together for meeting what they should do next. And there was a lot to do.

"Thank you, Auntie." Sabrina beamed and clouds of smoke flowed into her face.

Zelda didn't believe it was a good idea.

"I disagree. I won't let this woman who lied to us and tried to kill you, Sabrina, live with us!" The oldest Spellman left the table and paced around it with her cigarette holder shaking in her hand.

"Auntie Zelda, but don't you see that this way we will have an eye for her and will get to search through her shack?"

"Clearly, I don't."

Ambrose rested his back and entangled arms around his chest. "Auntie Zee, C'mon, you know that it's the best solution. We already keep so many witches hidden in our basement that what will change a one more."

"It's not a simply witch, she's Queen of Hell."

"Who helped us and grew to our side when she realized it was better." Hilda chuckled nervously as Zelda passed her behind and stopped, leaning to the counter where she often stood during their talks, frequently arguments a lot.

"You know it's right, Auntie Zee, why are you fighting this hard?" Sabrina narrowed her eyebrows. "I was mad, too, damn mad but she was abused by the Satan. Sometimes I'm still angry, but since locking the Dark Lord in Hell she's been nothing but helpful."

Zelda already knew she lost. They wanted Lilith to stay here, mostly Sabrina and Sabrina didn't take no as an answer. Not after she was given her powers back.

A theatrical and dramatic sigh left Zelda's mouth with smoke.

"But you are responsible for anything wrong she will do in our household."

Sabrina grinned and clapped.

Zelda didn't know how she was going to survive weeks with Lilith under one roof but she had to. No other way she was left with.

Things she did for this family.

* * *

They danced around each other, rather Zelda did just to not pass Lilith on her way. Everyone noticed, Sabrina and Ambrose both thought it was because of an obvious lack of sympathy to the woman.

But Hilda wasn't a one to fool so easily. They were sisters, linked for life and spend their lives side by side. Hilda knew when something wasn't as it was supposed to be with her older sister. Seeing Zelda creeping in her own house, leaving it in the early morning and coming back after hours, worried her as heaven. Of course, Zelda Spellman had to find a new place for rests of the coven and was doing her job perfectly. So why she was still leaving even when every witch finally had a home?

Only in the evening in the moment of Lilith disappearing inside of her bedroom, Zelda visited the kitchen and chattered as if nothing has changed. Sabrina talked about her mortal friends, Zelda rolled her eyes but saw the pain and memory of Nick disappearing in the hell in teenager's eyes. Ambrose almost never was there, with Prudence they were doing a Blackwood hunting.

He promised to bring back Leticia home and Zelda held these words to her heart every night.

 

Eventually, Hilda stopped showing her suspicious behaviour towards Zelda and started to live on. One night, by an accident she has done more than in any other way by words as she was trying to talk some sense into her hiding sister.

It was the very end of winter but the night was still falling onto the horizon quite quickly. This evening Hilda took doctor Cerberus home and quickly said hi in the kitchen and instantly the man followed her way to the bedroom.

Zelda knew right away what it meant and didn't even try to go upstairs. She wasn't intimidated by sex, right the opposite but for Satan's sake, it was her little sister.

So, with no other idea, she sat down in the living room in her favourite armchair and holding her favourite cigarette holder, she searched through writings of uncountable translations of the Satanic Bible.

She got up and threw each one of them into the fire. The flames darkened every edge and consumed words written in dark blue ink, years of work and passion disappeared in a short moment. The ashes fell as the bottom of the chimney.

"Getting rid of the Dark Lord only by now, Zelda Spellman?"

Through Zelda's body stormed a fire twice as strong as the one in the fireplace.

"Your Unholiness," The woman turned back instantly and bowed her head. It was Queen of Hell and Zelda despite avoiding her, still remembered to act properly.

There was something in the nervousness of Zelda's voice that tugged Lilith's heart, she recently found.

"I've been waiting to talk to you." Lilith sat on the sofa where some time ago, what actually felt like an eternity since then, they sat together and their thighs brushed and Zelda put her arm behind her and they fought, Spellman ready to do anything to protect her niece. A lot has changed since that night but most certainly not Zelda's devotion to her family.

"About what?" Zelda looked up and placed a hand on her hip, putting a cigarette into her mouth with the other one.

"About you ducking from me," Lilith raised her eyebrows. "Which is, in my point of view, really ironic since your church is now called Church of Lilith."

Zelda didn't answer, just let the smoke out as she parted her lips.

"You used to pray to me every single night, Spellman. I heard you."

"Did you heard everything?" Zelda asked and unfortunately, she knew what it will mean if the answer will be positive.

Lilith nodded and Zelda walked a few steps and fell on the armchair, sighing loudly.

"What Blackwood has done to you is horrendous, just horrendous," The demoness tried to sound as soft as she possibly could. "And also, I can't give you the answer that you probably want to hear."

Zelda regretted not leaving the house tonight when something started to burn under her eyelids.

"Then, for what's sake did you come here?!" Zelda burst out and left the room, the sound of heels and clocks tick and tocks aligning.

That would be enough for one day.

* * *

Spellman began to live normally, in the morning she read her favourite newspaper Hilda every day got for her, with Ambrose debated about which times were better for witches and tried to guess what Sabrina was plotting.

She found out that in the morning, if he only could, doctor Cerberus was picking Hilda up so they could open the shop together. She smirked every time she saw Hilda's excited glance when someone knocked on the door.

There was one more thing that has changed; Lilith was a new part of their morning routine. Usually perfectly dressed and just ideal woman, in the morning was a mess each time Hilda was waking her up.

Hair a mess, locks tangled, face with no sign of makeup; eyes still were swollen from sleep and rob inattentively thrown on her nightgown.

This time was no different as Lilith entered the kitchen, following Hilda who wore a pleasant smile on her lips. She rested on the chair they brought from a different room, next to Ambrose.

"Still not used to auntie Hilda making a morning route to wake up everybody?" Ambrose chuckled and Lilith shot him a dirty look.

"You're the only man I tolerate, don't ruin that." She murmured and hid behind a giant cup of coffee, Hilda placed in front of her.

Jumping on the stairs, resounded Sabrina's steps and soon she joined them in the kitchen in a very good spirit which seemed too unusual to not question it.

"Good morning, Aunties, good morning, Ambrose, good morning, Lilith."

"Good morning, darling." Hilda grinned, still focused on making breakfast.

Zelda lowered her newspaper and glanced at the teenager next to her, who was humming a song and waiting patiently for the breakfast. Sabrina noticed her aunt's eyes slightly watching her.

"What, Auntie?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She let herself glance at Lilith for the shortest second possible before coming back to the news from New York and Tokyo and Berlin.

The meal turned out to be weirdly calm, no one disturbing the family and Lilith. Almost as if they traveled to the time before Sabrina's sixteenth birthday.

"Alright, I, the High Priestess, need to work things out at the Academy of Unseen Arts because that place is chaos for now." Zelda got up, leaving empty plate and drinking lasts of black coffee. Sabrina followed her movements.

"And I need to go to school. Lilith, you too."

Lilith sighed and with a small move of her hand, she changed her appearance to look enough for a teacher called Mary Wardwell.

Zelda threw out to the bin her cigarette and loudly shut the doors of the cupboard.

When she passed Lilith and her niece she turned back to examine if everything was as it should be. And then, it happened.

She couldn't even react as Lilith leaned in and touched her cheek with lips. They were soft; still wet from the coffee, the demoness drank earlier.

A dark red colour immediately crept onto the place Lilith touched and Zelda opened her lips but no words were appropriate to say. She just left the house and the last thing she heard was laughter coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Sabrina was still giggling, replaying the scene in the kitchen. Lilith didn't want to explain it on their way to school but Sabrina would find out what it was all about sooner or later.

She chose a way straight to the library through school hallways. A few weeks ago she almost burned this place down and it really felt like it happened in a different life.

With the most amused smile on her lips, she found her friends sitting on the couch; Roz and Theo passionately trying to explain something to Harvey.

" 'Brina, girl, hi!" Roz greeted her when Sabrina sat down on the armchair, her most common place here.

"What happened?" All three of them focused on the laughter that still was escaping Sabrina's lips.

"So, Lilith and your aunt are dating?" Harvey asked with disbelief in his voice after she told them everything. He has met Aunt Zelda many times to know what she was like and he couldn't just imagine her being with someone publicly.

"Is that possible? I mean, Queen of Hell and High Priestess?" Theo added.

"I don't know, I really don't know, guys," Sabrina's head was filled with theories. "I guess that Lilith was just playing, but normally my Auntie would snap the hell out of her, today she literally ran away."

"What if they actually have feelings for each other?" Roz questioned and they all lowered their voices and leaned to each other.

"But is a demon-"

"Capable to have feelings?" Harvey and Theo murmured with the same question wandering in the boys' heads.

"Come to my house after school, we have to make a plan" Sabrina conspiratorially smiled.

Their operation to bring back her boyfriend from the hellfire was stuck at the moment so they possibly could start a new one. The operation to connect her aunt with Queen of Hell. It was going to be, word to word, playing with fire.

Later that day, when friends were trying to prepare a plan upstairs in Sabrina's room, Zelda had just come home, tired by the number of problems in the Academy.

"Hilda!" She called out but there was no sign of her sister; it was probably her shift at that silly place of her boyfriend's.

"She's at work."

Zelda glanced behind her just to see Lilith.

"You have to stop creeping from behind, Queen." She was clearly bitter, the way she pronounced the last word with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

But the Queen looked pretty lost.

"What now?" Zelda faced the woman. "You turned me down, Lilith, you told me by yourself that you can't give me the answer to my prayers that I crave to hear. Why are you so surprised now? Did you really thought I'll still be that good girl, every night on my knees for you?"

"I didn't expec-"

"Whether you realize or not, you broke my heart," Zelda confessed, taken aback by her own honesty. "It's may be silly, but I think I fell in love with you. And I don't know how to deal with that. So I'm begging you, don't think I'll be good to you anymore."

"Zel-"

"I have to change for a meeting."

She made her way to the stairs; she felt as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders; perhaps she just needed to say what she felt. Hilda always knew when it came to sensations but now Zelda couldn't ask her sister about it. It was probably too late.

In the hallway leading to the bedroom, Spellman felt something heavy in the air. She looked around but no one or nothing was here so with narrowed eyebrows and fast beating heart she closed the door of her room.

A few seconds later Sabrina and her friends stopped being invisible right by the wall ending next to the stairs.

"So Auntie Zee is in love?" The teenage witch mumbled and peeped behind the corner at Lilith still standing where she was earlier.

"Unrequited," Roz whispered.

"I don't think so, Lilith just doesn't want to confess." Sabrina still was observing her teacher.

"What?" Roz and Harvey didn't understand it at all.

"Maybe she's too traumatized," Theo suggested. They all looked at him, even more confused, 'Brina too.

"Well, you told us," He gestured towards the girl." that she was abused by Satan and he killed her fiancé. Sounds traumatizing, doesn't it?"

"Theo, you have a point." Sabrina agreed and they started walking back to the girl's bedroom. "But now we need someone to talk some sense to Lilith."

And for another hour they tried to work it out, with a result that came to Sabrina's mind right after they all have gone home. She was pacing in her room with a lack of solutions when she reminded herself how good aunt Hilda was at the emotions of people and how much time she started to spend with Lilith recently. Wouldn't it work?

Auntie Hilda loved Auntie Zelda, Sabrina knew it, so she definitely wanted her to be happy. And it certainly hurt aunt Hilda to see her sister so miserable, if Aunt Zelda ever showed it. Aunt Zelda deserved happiness after all that she has survived. Lilith did too, though it fought with Sabrina's morals for a moment. Queen of Hell and High Priestess. How glorious did that sound?

* * *

The following morning she teleported to the town; at least she didn't have to deal with the nervous atmosphere at the table where probably Zelda and Lilith didn't even acknowledge each other's presence.

She left the cold foggy sidewalk and entered the Cerberus Books. Not a soul was here, except for the owner.

"Hi." Sabrina greeted her aunt's boyfriend with a smile and sat down in her favourite booth.

"Hi, Sabrina," He was quite surprised by her visiting in. "Is your aunt on her way?"

"I think so."

She had no idea. She didn't even come downstairs to see who has already left at home before she left.

They stayed in awkward silence but Sabrina was too sleepy to keep the conversation on any level. She just needed, the faster the better, talk to her aunt; outside their house.

It passed hardly ten minutes and the witch couldn't stand it; impatiently moving on her seat and looking around, she just couldn't wait for her aunt.

Finally, after ten more minutes Hilda Spellman walked into the bookshop and Sabrina ran straight to the woman.

"Sabrina! We were wondering where you were the whole time. Why are you here, darling?"

"We need to talk, Auntie, please, it's so so so important." Sabrina pulled Hilda's hand, leading her to the table. Hilda smiled apologetically to Cerberus and waved her free hand to him. He nodded and smiled back at her sight.

"What's so important we couldn't actually talk about it at home?" Hilda didn't understand a thing what was going on here with her niece.

"Aunt Zelda is in love with Lilith," Sabrina whispered dramatically, just waiting for aunt Hilda's reaction.

"I know," Hilda answered, kind of caricaturing the way Sabrina whispered before. "She's my sister, I can sense the way she feels about someone."

"What?! Auntie, and you didn't do anything about it!?" Sabrina threw away the idea of being mysterious and whisper about the operation.

Hilda laughed. "What was I supposed to do?"

She started to get up, sure that it was the end of Sabrina's secrets to spill.

"She told about her feelings Lilith and she was turned down, Auntie." Sabrina quickly said just so Hilda didn't walk away.

Her aunt stopped moving and looked surprised at Sabrina. She came back to her earlier place.

"How do you know that, young lady?"

"I heard them arguing. By an accident."

If someone thought of creeping with friends while being invisible to hear the argument as an accident, then yes, surely it was one.

Sabrina clearly saw the little flares starting to burn in Hilda's eyes. "But I'm sure Lilith didn't want to hurt auntie Zee."

"How so?"

"She is scared, I think. I mean, she was tricked and abused by Satan who took away everything from her. Wouldn't you be scared to trust someone after something like this?"

Hilda drowned that day in thoughts and was aware, from the very beginning that she was going to talk to Lilith, even though she didn't give a real response to her niece about this idea. Zelda and Lilith by themselves would never work that out, knowing autodestructive tendencies of her sister and the demoness' trust issues.

They were so damaged, both; it hurt Hilda, she couldn't stand it. She just hoped her words will get to Lilith when they will meet.

Of course, Cerberus let her go earlier to pay a visit to the principal of the Baxter High after she gave him a few kisses.

She's been in the principal's office few times but she still remembered the way and lead by a secretary, she found herself in the Wardwell's office.

"Hilda?"

* * *

Zelda couldn't exactly understand her feelings, even after a week since Lilith told her the truth. Why did she still was heartbroken even though it was clear from the start how it will end; why did she still felt this way after it turned out that Mary with which she fell in love, was, in reality, Lilith, Mother of Demons?

She didn't like not knowing; the High Priestess with not enough information. It sounded ridiculous.

Hilda called from the Cerberus Books that she needed to take one more shift and Zelda had no power to question that. But she needed to talk to her sister, because the mess in her head started to get unbearable.

When she left the bedroom she could hear Sabrina and her mortal friends chattering, and when her niece laughed it warmed her heart a little. At least, she had her family and they would never break her so much.

The last thing she wanted now to run into Lilith, what of course, she did.

The brunette was in a great rush when she walked into the Spellmans' house, right at the moment when Zelda came downstairs. She ignored the woman and wanted to find a pack of cigarettes in the kitchen but was stopped by a hand of Lilith's on her arm.

"For Satan's sake, what do you want now?" Completely done with that woman, she asked.

Then, she felt Lilith's hand on her cheek, pulling her closer until their bodies collided, just like their lips.

Zelda for the first seconds was foolish enough to surrender to the kiss; which was so soft and Lilith mouth was what she saw in her sleep every night, so it was like a dream coming true. But only the first seconds.

Right after them, she pushed Lilith away.

"Do you really think that you can play a game with me?" Zelda did not care that it was Queen of Hell, who could kill her in every moment just by thought. She didn't care that she opened up and was vulnerable; no, she truly didn't; the anger as a mask for sadness was more powerful.

"I didn't mean to say what I said that night," Lilith confessed, never letting go of Zelda's hands she caught while they kissed.

Spellman now noticed the glassy eyes of Lilith's, eyes cold ones. How a woman so cold belonged to Hell?

Perhaps it was a right way, to let Lilith explain this, otherwise, there would be waiting new sleepless nights ahead of Zelda. She raised eyebrows and the demoness felt like this is her last opportunity.

"I've been through literal hell, Zelda, and the only person that ever unconditionally loved me back was taken away from me, I watched how Satan laughed in my face above his dead body." Lilith didn't look at Zelda anymore, absorbed by the horrible memories. Her presence captured away by the vision. "I'm terrified, which is just pathetic because I'm the Queen of Hell. But every time when I think that perhaps we could figure this whole thing out, I remember how Adam ended up while he was by my side. What if someone will hurt you just because you're connected with me?"

Zelda opened her lips and her eyes widened when on Lilith's cheeks flowed salty tears.

"You could have told me at the very beginning, Lily." Zelda melted immediately as she saw crying Lilith in front of her.

"Would you really believe it?" Lilith tried to hide her tears, wiping them away one by one but Zelda entangled their hands again.

"After rethinking it, I surely would."

Lilith kneeled and hid her face in hands, Zelda right away kneeled by her side and embraced the woman, bringing her to her chest.

"I've been in danger so many times that it's not a new thing for me, with you I'll feel safer." Zelda rocked the woman, holding her close, the closest she could.

It startled her a bit; the fact that she was so broken but still Lilith was the one who needed saving.

"I didn't mean to make such a mess, Zelda." Lilith whimpered into the skin.

"I know, I know." Zelda slowly ran her fingers through dark hair. This moment in her imagination always looked different but she wasn't complaining; she was holding Lilith in her arms now and it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> in three days my finals start and I was supposed to study but I spend the whole day writing this fic.  
> I love the second part of caos!  
> lilith getting the throne and crown she deserves: outstanding  
> zelda becoming the high priestess: marvelous  
> honestly, I already miss lilith give me my bitch back
> 
> if you enjoyed my story please comment or give kudo, it'll be really appreciated  
> praise lilith!


End file.
